dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Evil Buu (Collectibles)
There are currently a total of 15 Evil Buu collectibles that have been released by numerous companies to date. A gallery and the attached information appends to the official releases and genuine specifics in regards to the additional merchandise pertaining to each release. AB Groupe *Super Guerriers Articule *Release date: 1996 Released by AB Groupe, this is the only Evil Buu (also known as Boo) model that is scaled at the basic figure height of 5-6 inches. Although it was re-released later by KidzBiz in a new bubble and packaging, it remained the only figure of the character at the basic figure scale. As a part of the Super Guerriers Articule lineup, the packaging is very unique, much like other AB figures, encasing the figure in a bubble whilst maintaining a strong solid backboard and plastic case for the figure and cardboard. The figure's cardboard showcases Super Saiyan Vegeta as the main backdrop and depicts an image of Tapion on the top corner. It is figure number 14 of the basic scale Super Guerriers series. *Super Guerriers Coffret No. 14 *Release date: 1996 The first mini Evil Buu model was produced as a part of the mini Super Guerriers collectibles by French company AB Groupe in 1996 (dated 1989). The figurines were packaged six in a set and stood at a very small size, at about 2 inches in height. The packaging read as Dragon Ball Z "Super Guerriers" and this specific set was Coffret Number 14 (Series 14). Evil Buu stood in a basic stance, maintaining one hand to his side as the other is raised mid-way in a fist. He is seen with a sinister smile which is quite visible even for a figurine of this small scale. This figurine was re-released in the Irwin Toy line quite a few years later. Others included in this set were Super Saiyan Future Trunks, Oolong, Hoi, Machine Gunner, and Bardock. *Super Guerriers Articules 2-pack *Release date: 1996 Released by AB Groupe, this is a re-release of the previous Evil Buu model in his evolved state scaled at the basic figure height of 5 inches. As a part of the Super Guerriers Articules lineup, the packaging is very unique, much like other AB figures, encasing the figures in a unique midsection bubble whilst maintaining a strong solid backboard on both the top and bottom of the box. The figure’s cardboard showcases the Dragon Balls as the main backdrop. Also included here in the same packaging is a Hirudegarn figure, making it a nice 2-pack for any AB set collector. *Super Guerriers Mystery Pack Serie C *Release date: 1996 This 3-pack of assorted pieces collects 30 miniature randomized characters inserted in these tin-style packets featuring an image of Videl as Great Saiyawoman. There are 30 different mini figurines included in this set and the chances of receiving each piece is randomized. The characters included in each of these packs at random are Gunner, [[Master Roshi], Master Roshi with casual clothes, Yamcha, Videl, Grand Kai, Evil Buu, Goku, Goku crouching, Super Saiyan Vegeta, Bardock, Hirudegarn, Super Saiyan Goten, Hoi, Mr. Satan, Gohan with Great Saiyaman outfit, Super Saiyan Gohan with Great Saiyaman outfit, Super Saiyan 3 Goku, Majin Buu, Super Saiyan Gotenks, Vegeta, Super Saiyan Teen Gohan, Super Buu, Tapion, Super Saiyan Vegito, Super Saiyan Vegito in blasting position, Great Saiyaman, Super Saiyan 3 Goku crouching, Majin Buu in battle stance, and Kami for a total of 30 different pieces in this set. Bandai *Imagination Series Part 7 *Release date: 2006 Released in March 2006 was the Imagination Series Part 7 installment. This gashapon series features an assortment of characters from "Dragon Ball Z" as highly detailed and imaginative miniature figures as diorama replicas. The lineup includes a depiction of the scene where Majin Buu erupts and releases Evil Buu (also including a wonderfully and masterfully done collage of Mr. Satan and Bee the puppy). These characters are enshrouded by the scene, which portrays them in their emotional encounter, portraying Majin Buu's enormous suffering as he unleashes Evil Buu and Satan's angry reaction along with Bee the puppy, who remains still from being shot. Other pieces included in this diorama series are Vegeta with a rejuvenation chamber, Super Saiyan Goku battling Meta-Cooler, Porunga with Frieza attempting to wish for immortality, Goku flying while Kid Gohan follows on the Flying Nimbus, and Pirate Robot facing Kid Goku. These are gashapon figures and are individually packaged in plastic Dragon Balls and were randomly packed into boxes of 6. Banpresto *Dragon Ball Z WCF Episode of Boo Volume 2 *Release date: 2015 This upcoming Episode of Buu Volume 2 series is to incorporate a few characters from the Dragon Ball Kai Buu Saga. This set is scheduled for release in March, 2015. Those included in this set are Vegito, Gotenks, Super Saiyan Gohan with Z Sword, Evil Buu, Old Kai, and Kibito Kai. Each piece comes with a unique packaging and is highly detailed for this exceptionally limited Buu Saga set. Evil Buu is seen with a serious expression and standing upright as both hands are tightly gripped into fists. Irwin Toy *The Saga Continues Series 14 *Release date: 1999 Irwin Toy pretty much re-released all the previous 2 inch Super Guerriers figurines. Evil Buu was no exclusion as when series 14 was released, he was included with the others from the previous lineup. The mini-figure remains the same aside from the basic packaging layout being larger by the bubble and cardboard size. However, the contents remain the same and the figures remain unaltered. This series is considered the miniature releases that went along with Irwin’s basic 5 inch lineup. This version of Evil Buu has a slightly lighter skin tone as opposed to the original Super Guerriers piece, which had a gray skin tone. *"The Saga Continues" Series 5-8 *Release date: 1999 Irwin Toy has also re-released many of the previous Super Guerriers figurines in an even smaller base, miniatures by the size of an inch and a half. Evil Buu was included in the Series 8 set which held 12 miniature sized characters in one package. The mini-figure remains the same aside from the basic packaging layout being different with blue boxart rather than orange and yellow from the previous "Saga Continues" set. This is also the only miniature collectible set to feature the 1.5 inch Evil Buu figurine. This version of Evil Buu has a slightly lighter skin tone as opposed to the original Super Guerriers piece, which had a gray skin tone. *Majin Buu Saga series *Release date: 2002 The Majin Buu Saga Evil Buu figure was released corresponding to the 2002 series set. The Evil Buu figure was exceptional in its design. The paint job is rather bright and does well to execute a realistic look for the character. Also, this same figure would be re-released in a short time-frame, remaining under Irwin Toy's reissues. The figure set also comes with a CCG Card and includes three miniature Dragon Balls in the packaging. Also included in this same set was Super Saiyan 3 Goku, Bulma, Super Saiyan Gohan, and Supreme Kai with Kibito. Additionally, the box front for this piece misspelled "Majin Buu Saga" as "Maijin Buu Saga." *Great Saiyaman Saga series *Release date: 2002 The Great Saiyaman Saga Evil Buu figure is the same exact model from the prior Irwin release in 2002. The piece is generally the same in terms of the model and mold, but the paint job on this one is particularly magnificent. This version of the boxart design differs greatly from the previous release, portraying Super Saiyan Goku in the background and having an orange and yellow color scheme rather than the basic blue and red. Also included in the package is a CCG card, much like previous Irwin releases. The figure itself comes in a rather inaccurate title, as Evil Buu never actually appeared in the Great Saiyaman Saga but is still included in this set. KidzBiz *The Legend is Here *Release date: Unknown The same 4-5 inch Evil Buu figure from the Super Guerriers lineup was re-released in the UK (United Kingdom) by the company KidzBiz in a lineup entitled "The Legend is Here." As a part of this series, the figure had additional accessories, such as a red-colored Dragon Ball, a miniature stun gun (which was quite random), and a logo. The box front reads Evil Buu's name simply as "Boo" as an alternate naming scheme. Additionally, this figure is slightly different from the Super Guerriers piece as it features Evil Buu with a lighter tan skin tone as opposed to the gray skin tone of the previous variant. This makes for yet another different collectible in terms of having an alternate paint job. *The Legend is Here series *Release date: 2000 The same mini Evil Buu figurine from Super Guerriers Coffret 14 was released in a KidZBiz 6-pack to go along with the series entitled "The Legend is Here," which was re-released in 2000 in the UK (United Kingdom). As a part of the Legend is Here mini figurines, the pieces remained exactly the same as the previous Super Guerriers and would in turn remain the same as the Irwin Toy Saga Continues lineup years later. Others included in this same "Legend is Here" mini set are Bardock, Hoi, Machine Gunner, Super Saiyan Future Trunks, and Oolong. This version of Evil Buu has a slightly lighter skin tone as opposed to the original Super Guerriers piece, which had a gray skin tone. *The Legend is Here series 6 *Release date: 2000 Amongst the various “Legend is Here” releases was an alternate miniature-sized 1.5 inch version of the Evil Buu miniature figurine. This figurine holds the same posture as the previous AB Groupe and upcoming Irwin Toy releases. The figurine size is much smaller than the original release. This is another of the versions of Hoi produced by KidzBiz as reissues of the previous Super Guerriers lineups. Like the other miniatures, this one also portrays Evil Buu in the same position. This version of Evil Buu has a slightly lighter skin tone as opposed to the original Super Guerriers piece, which had a gray skin tone. Model Kits *Resin-Based Statue Model Kit Bust Series *Release date: Unknown Another very unique resin-based bust statue portrays Evil Buu with a menacing stare and serious stance. There's some enormous detail on this piece, particularly concentrating on his upper torso and cranial structure. This bust portrays Evil Buu with one arm and his lower portion is seen dissipating in a whirlpool of aura, which holds a light green transparent hue. Additionally, this is one of a few busts also available in this resin-based model kit format. Others available in this bust format are Kid Buu and Super Buu with Gotenks absorbed clothing. These busts are a perfect depiction of Buu's persona and forms. The texture and coloring scheme of each statue bust is that of superb detail and heavy technique, placing great impression on the shadows and layers of their muscles, skin tone, and clothing. The ground base having the aura whirling underneath is also a very nice touch. The Evil Buu piece stands at 19 cm in height and 12 cm in width. Mexican Manufacturer *Dragon Ball Z Series *Release date: Unknown This hard-to-find model was sculpted by a Mexican Manufacturer. The actual mold is quite unique and unlike other models, as many and most of the bases are just a redone instrumentation of other figures and/or just plain bootlegs of other sculpts. This one, however, is a new model in and of itself and was sculpted and sold as is. The paint job isn't particularly brilliant and the mold itself actually resembles Super Buu and Kid Buu more than Evil Buu in terms of the facial construct, body style, and clothing. However, the coloring and paint job as well as the cape are meant to signify that this is Evil Buu as opposed to Super Buu although there is great resemblance to Super Buu as a construct. This is a unique piece, albeit being on the poor side as is the case with most bootlegs or copied imports. Standing at approximately 8.75 inches tall, this specific model has a purple cape and an elongated head tendril, which is also similar to Super Buu's appearance. Evil Buu here has a smile on his face, which is shaped similar to Kid Buu in terms of the facial construct. His eyes are red with yellow pupils and he has red holes around his gray body where the anger fumes are meant to be dispersed. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Collectibles Category:Figures Category:Merchandise